A Love As Strong as Steel
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au. Bakugo wasn't the only bully Izuku had. A iron quirked delinquent girl with silver hair and shark teeth tormented him. After a strange event in the park he never saw the girl again...until he sees her at U.A. After encountering her again at the park do old feelings start to resurface. Is it easy to forgive and love, or do actions speak louder than words?
1. chapter 1: Rocky Start

A/n

So I have a reason for writing this and I'll explain at the end. Also please everyone let me know how this is!

Also

**Warning: Bully/ sexual themes**

Enjoy!

* * *

Being able to forgive is the same as being able to fight.

You need courage to do both.

If anyone knew the true story of his origin they would have showed disgust and pity. Both were usually towards him or his perpetrators. For none knew the true effects of being bullied than himself experiencing it first hand.

Because not all men were created equal and Izuku knew that well.

He stared wide eyed and confused at the girl in front of him. Her silver medium lengthed hair touching the ground as she bowed in front of him.

"I AM REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS I DID WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!" She yelled with fierce conviction. Head still pressed against the ground as she spoke.

Izuku looked wearily of one his former bullies besides Kacchan and his followers. Tetsutetsu was one of the few during elementary that bullied him relentlessly after finding out he was quirkless. How she pinned him to the ground calling him weak and not a true man. Before that he remember how the girl was super shy and insecure about her appearance. How she hated her eyelashes because they were weird and kacchan calling her out on it. Izuku was the first to actually befriend the steel user and forming an actual bond before he the spread of quirkless nature.

Their first year of middle school was where things got a little more hectic. With Tetsutetsu having the most prominent growth spurt along there peers. The girl going from 5'0 to almost 5'9 over their summer break. Her facial features becoming more firece and intimidating with her now permanent glare and shark like teeth.Though most guys were intimidated it didn't stop upperclassmen from approaching her for the more well endowed body she now held.

Those upperclassmen didn't last long as she beat them to almost bloody pulps for their advances towards her. Izuku being smart to avoid the now delinquent girl was a risky task since they had the same class.

Though her bullying wasn't of physical nature towards him the intimidation was still there. Until the end of their first year.

He had found her randomly at the park they played at as kids. She sat by a bench that overlooked the empty park. He was going to rush home before he saw the state she was really in. Her uniform slightly damanged and she had a few scratches along her face with a slight bruised cheek.

The same scowl was on her face,but the look in her seemed...dulled slightly. Mustering as much courage as he could he walked over to the bench careful not to spook her.

"A-are you ok?" He questioned timidly. Tetsutetsu looked up from staring at the ground her tanned eyelashes still looking intimidating, but she still had a solemn look in her eye.

"Yeah." She grunted out. Their was no valor or spirit in her reply. It seemed to strange for him not to see her acting fierce and bold. Instead at this moment she looked...Vulnerable.

Sensing a strange shift he sat down next to her in worry, but not to close im fear of her shouting at him. In his gut he knew he should have went home,but something was drawing him to this place and towards her. Something in his mind telling him to stay.

"Izuku." She broke the silence still staring dully at the park unblinking. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes nervously at the seriousness of her tone.

"Y-yes?" He squeaked weakly. Instead of her scowl her lips were curved into a light frown.

"I'm...n-not a villain right?" She questioned her obsidian eyes burning fiercely into his. Maybe it was her intimidating appearance that made it more frightening, but her voice sounded desperate.

Hearing her say this he remembered how insecure and frail she was when they were younger. He wanted to say so many things, but his sincere heart won in the end.

"No...your not a villian."

Blinking slowly her head turned back slowly tonthe park, a now comfortable silence between them.

"Izuku..." Her voice a bit more meek than usual.He looked at her again seeimg she had a slight pink dusting her cheeks.

"Am...I pretty?" She questioned slowly scooting closer to him. Her height overwhelming him slightly as she leaned closer to him.

Blushing her chest pressed into his arm as he stared at her rather supple lips.

"Y..yes" His lips quivered slightly as he felt her hot breath against his face.

"Am...I attractive to you?" She spoke slowly as she straddled him on the park bench pressing her body firmly against his. Izuku mind racing as her lips barely touched his. When he was younger he had the biggest crush on her...now here she was a few years later almost leaning in for this kiss.

Instead of answering his hormones took over and firmly pressed his lips against the surprised her girl. It wasn't a deep kiss ,but not a chaste one either. She tasted of blood and mint, which he should have figured with state she was in when he found her.

It would have been romantic if it didn't end horribly.

Though he kissed her she made no attempt to kiss back her blushimh face morphing into one of shock. It only lasted a minuted before shifting to anger as she jumped from him lap with a scowl.

"What the fuck was that?! " She shouted loudly baring her sharp teeth in rage.

"W-what...I t-thought..." Confused and startled Izuku panicked as a hand grabbed his shirt lifting him up from the ground.

"You thought what?!? That I liked a Quirkless weak shit like you!?" She screeched tossing him back onto the ground.

Landing on his back he looked up at the furious girl whose skin now turned to a silvery tint.

"Tet-" He barely stammered out as a iron first smashed next to the ground right by his head.

"Your bothing but a weak deku..." She said furiously walking away from him and that was the last he saw her.

Until he enrolled into U.A. and was confronted by a swarm of students after the U.S.J incident. The silver hair and eyelashes being a dead give away as she declared war on class 1-a. For a brief second her eyes made contact with his as her scowling face turned into a look of shock and...horror? Just as quickly as she appeared she ran away after the the appearance of Shinsou.

After that...things became strange.

During the sports festival she outright avoided him. Even the calvary battle she made sure to avoid his team. Even weirder was that durduring her second match with Kirishima in arm wrestling she had made eye contact again with and lost her focus swiftly giving kirishima the win of the match.

During the first few days of the summer camp she watched him carefully and cautiously. A few time she was about to approach him,but his friends either got in the way or the training became too intense. Even after the villians and whole thing with kacchan he still felt the intense eyes of hers following him and his every movement.

It was the weekend up so he decided to spend the night at his mother's to spend some quality time with her. At night he became a little restless so he decided to take a walk down memory lane and returned to the same park he use to go to when he was a kid.

And surely enough there she was...at the same bench he saw her at that day.

Now they were here back at the same park near Izuku's home with her bowing before him in forgiveness.

She wore a simple black tank top along with a grey pair of jogging shorts.

He wondered if this was Ironic fate of meeting one of his former bullies and bearing the hatched of years of abuse.

"FOR THE BULLYING,AND TEASING..

AND JUST ME BEING A MAJOR BITCH I'M SORRY!" She kept shouting from the ground. It was uncomfortable seeing someone do this...especially out in public.

It was night and yes the park was empty,but still embarrassing. A blush crept against his cheeks still taking in her position and her form. She had developed even more the last he saw her. He knew she had muscle,but she still had a rather big breast that rivaled both Mei and Momo. Not to mention her curvious body out classing Ochako by a long run.

His bully/crush/ Ex-friend had truly becoming something else over the years. He heard of her actions at the summer camp and was surprised by her sudden friendship of Kirishima and evem mina.

"H-hey it's ok! P-Please stand before anyone sees you!" He rushed out as she was on the ground for far too long in his opinion. Lifting her head she looked at Izuku with surprise her eyes wide. This didn't help for when she lifted the upper portion of her body the tank top dipped low showing a vwry dangerous amount of cleavage for Izuku to see.

"I CAN'T BE FORGIVEN THAT EASILY!!I NEED REDEMPTION FOR MY PAST ACTIONS AGAINST YOU! YOU ARE...A BETTER PERSON THAN I'LL EVER BE!"She yelled bearing her intesene emotions.

_"It's like dealing with a female kacchan fused with Kirishima..."_

"O-ok! But please stop shouting! " He whispered yelled tonthe kneeling girl.

"OK!" She yelled,but quickly smacked her hand against her mouth in embarrassment.

Signing Izuku looked over at the swing set gesturing for her to follow him over. Reaching the swings both sat in awkward silence trying to make out yje situations.

"I'm sorry..."She said after a few minutes of silence. Her voice barely a whisper. He looked at her before taking a deep breathe and looking back up at the night sky.

It was clear of any clouds and stars only showing the full moon above.

"I use to really like you." He stated calmly as her eyes widen at his words.

"Back than...we use to be good friends. You, kacchan and me...than I was misdiagnosed as quirkless." The last part he lied about trying not mention One for all.

"Than you both changed like I was nothing less a worthless _Deku. _Than middle school came and you both got worse." As he was talking he clinched his fist tightly amongst the chain of the swing.

"Than that day happened." He didn't need to remind her as she flinched in her swing indicating she remembered.

"I...I really thought you had mutual feelings. That you actually liked me back. I might have misread it,but...I never forgave myself for kissing you." He said sincerely causing her to gape at him. "For years I thought I had messed up, that I had took advantage of you...that I made you feel disgusted. That I was the one...that caused you to leave and not come back." He didn't look at her,but he felt tears slip down his face.

To be honest he had felt horrible after that.He blamed himself constantly for that as his already fragile mind at the time thought...it was a wrongful thing to do.

"No...No! Izuku you didn't...you didn't do anything wrong!"She wasn't good with emotional as she never could find the right words to say. After the kiss her family had to move, because her mom had gotten a better job offer. She transferred to another school were zhe made great friends! She had joined sports clubs and became friendly.

When she enrolled into U.A. she expected to see Bakugo there,but seeing Izuku...it brought back a past she wanted to forget.

Seeing him every day almost was eating her alive on the inside. To apologize for all her wrongful actions,but something always came up!

It didn't make it better that he was stronger than she remembered. How he grew strong and heroic day by day.

It also made it worse when he did kiss her...for she felt the same way.

She wasn't the best at expressing her feelings, but she didnt know how to exactly talk to him. So she did was good at and ridicule him like she did back in elementary.

Now he was strong hero...better than everyone else in every way.

"I know...but I also realized that I should blame myself for it. Both you and kacchan did some really horrible things to me." Hearing this her chest tightened uncomfortably as his bright emerald eyes gave her a more hardened look.

"I'm sorry..." She looked away in shame clinging in her fist in anger. Anger towards herself for all her past actions.

"Even after all of that...I still forgive you." He finshed shocking her. Her black eyes staring at him in surprise.

"But I will _never _forget." He stated simply rising up from the swing. He looked at her once more before giving her a gentle smile.

"I'm glad we were finally able to talk this out. I'll see you again at U.A. Good night...Tetsutetsu." He said walking away leaving a conflicted girl by the swing.

She watched him leave as the tight feeling in her chest swelled around her heart.

_"No this isn't what I wanted..__I..!"_

Jumpimg from her own swing she reached Izuku grabbing his.arm in the process. Turning Izuku stared in surprise as the girl leaned un pressing her lips against his. It was rough, but he eased into as he tasted the same mint the last time this happened.

The kiss this time small before both separated with bright red blushing faces.

"I WANNA START OVER!" She yelled as her blush intensified.

"My..my..MY NAME IS TETSUTETSU,I AM PART OF THE HERO COURSE IN CLASS 1-B. I LIKE FIGHTING GAMES AND SPINACH! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" She yelled bowing stiffly again.

He blinked once, twice...three times before he smiled.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm also apart of the hero course. I Like heroes and katsudon. It's nice meeting you Tetsutetsu." He said happily bowing as well.

Lifting up he saw that she still had a blush on her face.

"C..call me Tetsu-chan and...I'LLSEE YOU AT SCHOOL!?" She yelled the last part running away leaving Izuku at the park.

He smiled widely staring at the moon before touching his lips absentmindedly.

_"A GIRL JUST KISSED ME!!!"_

* * *

A/n

Ok! This took wayyyyyyyy longer to write than I planned. I had to restart twice because the first drafts didn't make sense. Also.this was a challenge because some people believe not all characters would be good gender-bent.

So my ass decided to take the challenge! And who do I get? TETSUTETSU!

I hope you guys like it, thank you reading, and please review!!!! pretty please!!


	2. chapter 2: Lunch Time

A/n

Important author's not at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday.

Oh the joyous day of the week. The day were a new week begins to a fresh start til the weekend hits. The day were class 1-A have exams to start off the week anew in Aizawa's attempt to increase the classes hellish training along with their education.

Mostly for the torture.

"All right that's it for today's lesson on the political rules of heroics. You can have the rest of the period for study for your other classes." As soon as Aizawa finished he was already zipped up in his famous yellow sleeping bag.

_"Is he always tired or does his quirk make him tired?"_

Izuku thought this ideally while going over the notes he wrote down earlier. His eyes blankly scanning over the information.

In retrospect he knew this information already, but he had to focus on something. His mind still on the events that happened at the park with Tetsutetsu.

Absentmindedly he place a finger along his bottom lip as a blush crept along his freckled cheeks. Now she was both his first and last kiss both by the same girl. He had spent nearly a good hour mentally trying to steer his mind to sleep last night without thinking of the rather supple lips she had.

Shaking his head he took out his hero analysis journal opening up to a fresh clean page.

_"There have been new heroes debuting I gotta write down the info on them soon. Now's a good time so I can have free time during lunch."_

As soon as he said this the front door opened up with bang. The door nearly slamming off its hinges as a a silver haired girl known as Tetsutetsu walked. Her usual scowl on her face as she made a Bee-line straight for Izuku's desk ignoring the looks of surprises from the others. She had a fierce look of determination in her eyes as she stood by his desk.

"Izuku-kun!" She exclaimed surprising him from his thoughts. Looking nervous he smiled gently towards her.

"H-hello Tetsu-chan." He said softly as she start blushing up a storm. She stood there for a minute before her determined look returned and pointed at him.

"Would you like to join me for lunch!?" She said in her typical manner. If the others didn't know her well she would have sounded angry, but she wasn't.

Blinking Izuku looked at her nervously. Registering her words he ran a shaky hand across his hair as he gave a timid nod.

"S-sure I'll j-join you for lunch." He stammered timidly. Hearing his agreement she gave a big toothy grin that made her rather cute in Izuku's opinion.

"Awesome! I'll see you than!!" She said before marching out of the classroom. Everyone silent for a few minutes before Ochako (The one in most shock) looked at Izuku with a strange look.

_"What was...that?" _

She thought strangley as a small stinging sensation settled in her chest.

"Oi! Since when did you start talking with Eyelashes again?" A rather calm (sorta) Bakugo questioned curiously towards the blushing greenette.

"N-not too l-long I actually ran into her over the weekend while I was at my Mom's." He said staring down a still blank page in his journal.

"Wait you know Tetsu, Bro?" Kirishima questioned in his happy go manner getting a scowl from Bakugo.

"Y-yeah she's actually a childhood friend like kacchan." He stated as Ochako cringed with inner turmoil.

_"Childhood friends!?! I can't compete with that!?"_

She thought as her overly active imagination went into overdrive. Her thoughts of young Izuku promising to marry Tetsutetsu at a young age.

_"Oh my god it's just like one of those romance mangas!! Ochako calm down girl! You still have a chance! You got this!"_

As she was thinking this an aura of determination oozed from her being causing Iida and Tsuyu to step back in worry.

During the whole ordeal a pair of suspicious eyes glared at Izuku from across the room.

* * *

_"I did it!!"_

Tetsutetsu thought victoriously with her fist raised in the air. Ever since the kiss she had thought vigorously (attempted too) on ways to get to know Izuku better again.

She wasn't the smartest, but she knew a straight forward approach was the best way.

Grinning she made her way back to class and opening the door to a very angry looking Vlad.

"For a bathroom break you sure took your sweet time." The blood hero commented as a snicker was heard from Monoma.

"Sorry! It won't happen again!" She exclaimed bowing before him. Sighing he dismissed her back to her seat.

Monoma still grinning gave her a pointed stare as she sat at the desk next to him.

"Oh your delinquent tendencies are showing. You didn't vandalize the bathroom did you?" He questioned with a shit eating-grin. Clenching her fist she scowled at him with a fierce look.

"No I didn't." She gritted out as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't listen to him Tetsu-chan. He's just being fussy about the test we have to take later." The big sister of the class Itsuka said giving her a gentle smile. She grinned back before looking back at the board.

_"Wait...WE HAVE A TEST TODAY?!?!?!"_

* * *

Izuku sighed as he walked down the halls with Shoto and Iida. He loved being in a U.A ,but the lessons felt just as draining as the training regimen.

"Can't believe we had 3 test today and It's only Monday..." He complained slightly.

"It is good for our education to learn. A surprise test is also good to keep us sharp and focused!" Iida spoke with his robotic like movements as Shoto nodded in agreement.

"Yes,but it was still rather taxing for a Monday." Shoto spoke throwing in his two cents.

Reaching the cafeteria Izuku barely had the chance to move before a silver bullet tackled him in another direction leading him to the outside area. A small dustdust cloud in the spot of were he use to be.

"Will he be ok?" Questioned Iida with a look of worry on his face.

Shoto looked up in thought for a moment before shrugging at the worried class president.

"Maybe."

* * *

"T-Tetsu-chan were are we going?!" Izuku questioned getting dragged by a rather excited girl.

"You'll see!"She said excitedly.

Reaching a small clearing stood a single tree, by the gamma training area. Letting go of Izuku she pulled out two bentos handing one over to Izuku.

"You...you made me lunch?" He questioned causing her to pause swiftly.

"O-of course not! It's extra from last night! Mom made too much!" Her cheeks gaining a pink hue. An obvious lie.

Opening the lid he was hit with a rather familiar aroma and the sight of very delicious food.

"You guys had Katsudon last night?" He questioned almost drooling at the sight of the food.

"Yep." Also a Lie. She had begged her mother to cook it specifically for her and Izuku to enjoy. Mentioning the boy to her mother was probably the worst descion ever. She blushed slightly at memory of her mother giving her the ear full of dating and being too young for grandkids.

"This is delicious!!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly already stuffing his mouth full of food. Seeing his stuffed face she couldn't help,but laugh at the sight.

"You lool like a puffer fish!" She laughed getting a small blush and laugh at Izuku.

"I couldn't help it! It's really good!" Izuku said giving her that cinnamon roll smile.

Grinning she took a bite of her own food as they talked Idly about random things. Food and smiles on their faces as they enjoyed their time together.

* * *

"It's just not right!" Shouted a rather angry purple haired midget.

"What's not right?" Questioned Kaminari taking a bite of his burger. Mineta took a long sip of his juice before glaring at Kaminari.

"Your telling me you didn't notice how a busty girl basically asked Izuku to join her for lunch!?" Mineta shouted crushing his empty juice box in rage. Out of all the people he couldn't fathom Izuku getting attention from the female population of the school. Hell he couldn't even talk to Ochako and she practically liked him back.

"So? It's Tetsutetsu dude, the only thing on that girl's mind is fighting!" Kaminari chided looking at Mineta passively.

"But he said he ran into her over the weekend! A ton of things could happened!" Mineta shouted as his imagination was just as vivid as ochakos.

Images of a rather dominant Izuku pinning down a submissive Tetsutetsu. Her top unbuttoned revealing a bra too small for her as Izuku grabbed her mountainous tit-

"Dude your doing it again!" Kaminari yelled in disgust as Mineta had a very perverted look on his face while drooling profusely.

A true pervert.

* * *

Ochako's Inner turmoil didn't quil as she furiously devoured her mochi.

"I don't think it'll run away from you Ochako-chan,kero." Tsuyu said to the rather focused brunette. Sighing to herself she turned to face Tsuyu with a distraught look on her face.

"Do you think Deku is into scary girls?" Ochako questioned seriously. Giving her a flat look Tsuyu put her chin up in thought.

"Maybe." She said shrugging as Ochako deflated physically. Defeated she ate her mochi in silence unaware of a pink horned figure over hearing the conversation with a sly grin on her face.

_"Things are about to get juicy around here!_

* * *

A/n

Oh boy. My teenage angst is acting up again.

Oh the important message!

So I would like to mention a few things. A few stories such as My dragon Wife can't be this cute, A love formed from recovery, and From Plain to Beautiful will all get extended chapters!!

However!! It also mean that those stores will be concluding very, very soon! My other stories will gey updated,but won't be completed just yet for it!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. chapter 3: Bad day for Ballerinas

It's only been a few days since the rather interesting interaction with his childhood friend Tetsutetsu.

Though the two get a long better than ever a few people have been noticing a few small changes between the two.

Especially Itsuka Kendo.

If she hadn't been keeping on eye she wouldn't have noticed how Tetsu would try hard tooth amd nail to please Izuku. The past few days she would making Izuku bentos, spare withwith him amd even once caught her trying to carry his stuff.

It was...odd, but she couldn't help,but place a feeling of resentment in the normally brash and straightforward girl's behavior.

At first she thought it was black mail,but knowing Izuku personally she quickly wrote it off. She even noticed a change in Tetsu's class behavior.

She was becoming more focused and attentive in class! (She was in the lower ranks so she needed to majorly up her grade.)

"Your seeing this too right?" Setsuna whispered to her in class. They were in english with present mic amd were watching Tetsu trying (to the point of sweating) to focus on the class.

"Yeah it's kinda...hard to watch." If she was being honest it was. Tetsu was basically stressing/pushing herself and she didn't even know if it was a good or bad thing.

Seeing the clear frustration she tried getting the silver haired girl's attention.

"Umm Tetsu-chan?" Itsuka questioned as the girl turned and gave her a worried look.

"Oi! yeah?" Tetsu questioned as sweat dripped from her forehead and she was panting lowly.

"You ok?" The ginger questioned as Tetsu gave her an odd look.

"Yeah ,why?" She questioned as Setsuna gave her a very dull look.

"Girl your sweating like crazy!" Setsuna whisper shouted making the girl blush slightly.

"IT'S A HARD SUBJECT!" She shouted as the class went dead quiet.

"Huh, my class is hard?" Present Mic said looming over Tetsutetsu ominously.

"Now you all get a 10 page essay assignment due by next Tuesday on old English literature authors. Class dismissedddss!" Present mic shouted the last part leaving the Class groaning in despair.

"Like making all of us suffer don't you?" Monoma stated off handily getting a glare from Tetsutetsu as her fist clenched tightly.

* * *

Tetsu was not having a good day.

First she messed up on this morning's bento for Izuku because she decided to make something a bit more fancy. Equaling a kitchen fire and a major scowling from her mother.

Her grades decided to slip (more than usual) and it wad hard enough focusing on classes that gave her no interest like math, english, history...all the classes that weren't heroics! Izuku had even tried to help her ,but she stubbornly declined so she can take more responsibility of herself.

Thinking of him made her insides tingley and her face warm thinking about the bright piece of broccoli he was! Hell seeing him smile every day made her gush even more and she never gushes!!!

It was a study period so she didn't have to worry, about people bothering her so she made her way to her usual gym near ground gamma.

The gym being her only solace as a good workout could lift someone's spirit,but she wasn't here for her regular work out.

She peaked around every corner in the gym making sure she was alone and free to do her _special _training. Making her way to the locker room she took a deep breathe as a small blush formed on her face.

"I-it's been a minute...b-but no time like now..."

* * *

For those who knew of Tetsutetsu you could say the girl didn't have a feminine bone in her entire body. That the more delinquent girl was a pure tomboy through and through.

You wouldn't believe that if you saw her now.

In a private studio of the gym stood a rather timid Tetsu in front of a mirror. She was garbed in a black leotard with long grey thigh socks. (A/n This is actually a kimetsu no yaiba reference for the pillar training arc, Aka Mitsuri's training method)

Stretching herself promptly she skillfully lifted one leg up from the ground above her head showcasing her rather unique flexibility. A few more stretches of showing off her rather curvious flexible body she took a deep breathe before opeining her eyes to stare at her reflection.

Lifting her arms above her head she swayed her hips slowly to a Internal beat of her heart.

For those that didn't know her well, Tetsutetsu secretly had a passion for dance. Not traditional like Momo or breakdance like Mina, oh no Tetsu had a passion for a more bodily style of dance.

Shaking her hips playfully she diped, twirled, and spun around the room as she flowed easily with each step she took. In a way her dances were a mix of gymnastics, ballet and break dance combined in a form that let her stretch and twirl her body in angles that made acroacrobatics jealous.

A small sheen of sweat coated her body as she did a backflip with a backward hand stand spring in her finaly performance as she bowed her head in the empty studio...

"Wow that was amazing!" Clapped a very giddy Mina adorning a pair purple leggings and a pink sports bra with word "ACID" on the front.

...almost empty studio.

Tetsu remained rather calm as she looked over at Mina before a rather dark cloud rose over her being.

"You saw...now I have to kill you and than myself." She spoke seriously, but was caught off guard as Mina last wildly.

"Calm down hahah it's not that bad I promise in fact I loved watching you!" Mina spoke as she stretched her body in front of the mirror. Doing a few light squats as her leggings clung to her plump ass.

"You...did?" Tetsu questioned wearily as the energized pinkette gave her a wink.

"Yup! I gotta say I probably couldn't move like that!" She smirked as Tetsu blushed at her praise.

"T-thank you.." Tetsu shyly replied getting another chuckle from Mina.

"I'm actually glad I caught you...I'm a bit curious about something." Mina said a flame of mischief lit in her eyes.

"Yes?" Tetsu questioned as Mina gave her a tilt of her head.

"When you gonna admit you like our little Midori~?" She cooed as Testu blanched at her claim.

She had two options here:

1.Be honest with herself and her inner turmoil and let someone know her (not so obvious) secret.

Or option 2. killer and tham leave the country along with her dreams of being a hero.

...Option 1 it is.

"Y-yeah I like him! So what!?" She shouted getting a more amused look from Mina.

"Nothing at all! I actually came here to help!" Mina proclaimed with a bright smile.

"You...want to.help me?" She questioned slowly again as mina gave her a serious look.

"Yup, but I'm not just doing this for you ,but also for the Midoriya love interest club." She stated seriously.

"The what?" Tetsu questioned furiously as Mina put up her hands in a calming gesture.

"Relax! It's basically a bunch of people betting on who Midori is gonna date and marry is all!." Mina stated nonchalantly as Tetsu blushed up a storm.

"M-marry!" She shouted embarrassed as images of Izuku carrying her bridal style in a long flowy dress as they made their way to the home to seal the deal with a long passionate night for their honey...

"Oi girl you good?" Mina questioned worriedly as Tetsu stared off into the distance longingly with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah,I'm good...but how exactly are you gonna help me?" Tetsu questioned as Mina rummaged her backpack with glee.

"With this!" Mina stated hand over Tetsu a book.

"...My Dragon Wife Can't Be This Cute! Volume 2?" Tetsu questioned as Mina snatched the book with q blush.

"Ha! Wrong thing! haha I meant this!" Mina laughed awkwardly as she presented Tetsu with a medium sized box.

"What's in this?" Tetsu questioned as Mina gave her a very sly look.

"Everything to Snatch up Midori without any complaints." Mina smirked with a mischievous feeling in her words.

Tetsu looked at the box a moment before Mina placed a hand on top of the box.

"Don't open til you get to the room. Got it!? Also Midori will be in training ground Alpha tonight at 9pm." Mina stated while also handing Tetsu a set of keys and...keycard?

"These are to get into the gym and the keycard is for the private studio on yhe second level." Mima stated while gathering her things.

"...Why do you have these?" Tetsu questioned a bit nervous as Mina gave her a very flat stare.

"You don't wanna know, but good luck!" Mina shouted while rushing off leaving Tetsu alone in the studio with the box, keys and a confused expression.

"What just happened?"

* * *

A/n

My opinion on thigh high socks is that they are the best creation ever amongst other things! so don't judge me!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Shy,Insecure and Normal

Ironically despite her other worldly fierce looks and appearance, Tetsu did have a very shy nature when it came to her body. Hell even in her own feminine features felt a bit more...developed than most girls her age as it is.

After her _special _training and her little chat with Mina she practically sprinted to her room. Cradling the box close to her bosom like a life line as she looked around paranoid.

Crossing the corridor she dipped quietly into her room sighing a breathe of relief as she slide down the back of her door. She hated this...insecure part of herslef ALOT.

**_"Maybe if you weren't a coward you would have Izuku now before anyone else!" _**A voice in her shouted to her as she clutched the box closer to her. Curiousity finally getting to her she opened the box as a very bright cherry red blush bloomed across her face.

The first thing she pulled out was a small note written by Mina herself in pink glittery ink.

_"If you are reading this congratulations! You are serious about getting with Midori~.As I said before this box contains all the things you need to capture the heart of our residential cinammon roll! Good luck! _

_Sincerely, The Alien Queen, Pinkie!"_

Slowly Tetsu pulled out each object in the box as her expression goes from embarressed to confused. The first few items being a pack of condoms, lube and very soft pair of grey stockings. The next thing being a very skimpy pair of panties that she knew she would NEVER wear in her lifetime.

_"If it's to get Izuku than..."_

The next few things confused her though. The last few items being a silk scarf, a book and...a flat iron?

Taking the book first she ran her fingers against the plain turquoise cover open up the the front page and reading the main title.

"Q-quirk foreplay?" She questioned aloud as she saw the a familiar pink lettered message at the bottom of the page.

_"Just a little help for your innocent mind~_

_-Mina"_

"What did I get myself into..." She groaned as she flipped the book to the first chapter...seduction and power.

* * *

Mineta was a man of many, many taste.

You could say he was a connoisseur of women. Only taking note of the best girls in his class and other classes so to speak.

Though unknowingly he never included Tetsu in any of his notes or sexual fantasies of any of the other girls in his class. She even had a bust that was even bigger than Momo's!

How could he miss that!

Sitting by his computer he clicked on a certain set of files that lead to a live cam feed.

His quirk actually provied multiple uses if you utilized them the right way. For instances, setting up a many hidden camcorders in certain sections of the training grounds, gyms and the private training studios.

He was a normal hormonal teen...you couldn't really blame his behavior.

Setting up his tissues and lotion he scrolled through the video feeds to select his new spank bank material.

One such being the feed from Tetsu in her flexibility attire doing stretches.

"God not only does she have mountanious tits,but she got a great ass too!" He spoke excitedly watching her stretch futher. Squirting lotion into his hands he went to work fantasizing about a slutty tetsu giving him a overly stimulating Titjob.

* * *

Somewhere else Tetsu herself shivered as she felt a rather unpleasant presence thinking about her in a very gross way.

Standing shyly in front of her mirror she wore said stocking showing off how plump her thighs are along with the light blue panties that emphasizes her curvious hips and ass.

She looked...cute.

Nervously she posed in the mirror swaying her hips slightly as she posed provacatively. Giggling slightly she stilled looked confused at the scarf and flat iron.

She looked again at her very unkept hair and than the iron once again. Sighing to herself she picked up the tool again before plugging it in and looking at her hair nervously.

"I really hope this works..."

* * *

Author's note.

If you get the reference from the flat iron it was a picture of both tetsu and Kirishima with their hair flattened out.

OK! 2 updates down...a few thousand more to go.

Honestly I like female Tetsu just cause of the attitued and tsundere like personality. Also yeah...mineta...yeah sorry.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. chapter 5: A Quick Head start

One hour.

It had taken her one hour to straighten out her hair. It looked prettier than she had a originally thought.

In all her life she never felt exactly...pretty.

Standing in front of the mirror with all the essential items gathered by Mina. She looked in her own opinion...completely strange.

Her silver mane now straight amd reaching her shoulders. A small ruby blush cover her cheeks as the silk scarf she used creatively to cover (or at least tried to) her overly massive breast.

"Please tell me this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up any minute now..."

Tetsu was beyond the realms of embarrassment, but she also felt a small sense of insecurity...and shame.

Shame for wondering if she even deserved to be loved.

She was once a bully.

A bully that tormented her childhood friend...

She didn't deserve that sense of happiness.

Yet...she wanted this.

A heart raced as she thought of Izuku. All the times he defied the odds without losing himself. His kindness towards others and his raging selfless attitued. Her heart clenched as she envisioned that dorky that he'd always give.

_"I want that smile to be for me!"_

Psyching herself up she glaced at her phone to notice it was almost 8. Pointing a finger at her reflection and gave herself the manliest pep talk known to man.

"You are gorgeous! You are about to confess your feelings to first man that's ever called you beautiful. The first man whose made you smile and treated you like a normal girl your whole life! You will not back down! You will not give up! You are not the same insecure girl as you were before. You are TETSUTETSU!" She jabbed her finger at the mirror when she yelled her name with enthusiasm.

In a flurry of energy she grabbed her backpack and stuffed all the items into her bag. Including the condoms, the lube and the book...just incase she wanted to try a few things in it.

She quickly through on a pair of sweats ,a plain white Tshirt, and a pair of sneakers. She dashed out her room making a sprint towrds the gym at ground alpha.

Though she never noticed the floating eyeball that watched from around the corner as she had left her room.

* * *

Setsuna smirked as she layed on her bed. Pulling out her phone as she made a quick call.

"All goes well pinky. The bullet left to go see wonder boy." She snickered to herself a little bit.

"Things will be good."

Tetsu ran until her legs felt like lead. Ground alpha was closer towards Heights alliance the dormitory for class 1-A.

With a exhausted gasp she stood in front of the gym and swiftly pulled the keys out that Mina had given her.

_"I'm really scared to know where she had gotten these from."_

Opening the door she made her way across the gym and up to the second floor. Making a turn she ran down a small corridor that held private work out studios. Glancing at the keycard which had a blue strip went to the blue door.

"This was easy part." She said swiping the key card. The door opened easily as she was meet with a empty room about the size of small hotel room. It had a closet and changing room along with various equipment and tools.

_"Perfect."_

Walking to the changing room. She slide off her sweats and shirt while glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Ok...I can do this!"

Leaving the changing room, she walked over to the bench that was under a squat rack. Pulling it up set it in sitting position facing the door.

Before sitting down she tried to make various sexy poses ,but none felt really comfortable. Sighing in defeat she settled with crossing her legs over eachother with her arms behind her head. The silk scarf lifting slightly exposing her harden nipples to the cold air.

The door handle began to turn and the anxiety came back. Steeling her nerves she held her breathe as the door was pushed open...

* * *

Izuku had a strange feeling in his gut. Something keen to excitement and to be fair it kinda worried him a bit.

That feeling increased when some of his class mates began to act suspicious. Like Momo had made sure he had eaten a full diner before anyone else. He just chalked it up to her worrying about him,but he pushed that aside.

Than there was Tooru who had instructed to be sure to take a shower before hitting the gym.

_"Did I stink that badly? I'm pretty sure I put on deodorant this morning, maybe sweat from this afternoon?"_

And the last person was Mina. Who before he departed tried to straighten out his hair and basically shoved a piece of gum in his mouth.

_"I just brushed my teeth! Was I not efficient in my hygienic routine?"_

"Be sure to be safe. Your gonna have a long night pumping that _Iron_." She said with a slight smirk and devious tone.

"O-ok..?" He questioned leaving the dorm. Strangely enough that feeling of excitement and energy only increased as he headed towards ground alpha.

Making his way through the gym and up to second floord his nervers dramatically shot up as he made his way towards the blue studio door.

Swallowing hard he opened the door revealing...

* * *

The air was thick. Too thick and hard to breathe.

His body shook with nervousness at the sight before him. Something that his wildest dreams couldn't even imagine.

He watched as her chest rose up and down with each breathe she took. The silk scarf now clinging to her sweat clad mounds exposing light pink nubs.

Sweat trailed down her body as her face held a lustful shade of red.

"Iz...Izuku-kun..." It came out as a moan more than she had meant, but it didn't matter.

Hearing his name leave her lips was all he needed. Gone was the nervousness, gone was the anxiety, and all that was left was the desire.

Turning around he made sure to close the door,but he also made sure to lock it as well.

Satisfied he turned and closed the short gap between them. His lips crashing hard onto hers nearly bruising them red on contact. Shock was imminent, but quickly replaced with vigor as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

She had wanted to say something. Wanted to say the words about how she felt, how she was sorry for all the pain she had caused before,but...she felt it.

Felt his emotions as he ran his hands across her body. Rough calloused palms running along her toned hips towards her thighs gripping them tightly. Pulling back slightly a trail of saliva connected their lips as both took shallow breathes.

"You have no idea...how long I wanted to that again." Izuku spoke with a deep crimson on his face. His emerald green eyes staring everywhere yet nowhere at the same time.

It made her go crazy. She wanted him to look at her and her alone. Gripping his hair with her hands she forced him to look at her.

"Izu...look at me. Look at all of me." She said softly as he finally made eye contact with her.

"I...wanted this for so long...ever since that day when..." She gulped nervously,but held strong. "...You kissed me. I wanted you so badly...I wanted your kindness so badly...I wanted you to love me..."

His eyes widened as he saw something unbelievable.

Tetsu was crying. Big round tears cascaded down her face as soft whimpers left her lips.

"I...I.." She tried to the say the words,but her body wouldn't let her. Years of holding it in and the frustration that it brought to her. The pain she's caused him along the way. The anger, the frustration, the audacity.

"I...wanted you to be my hero!" She shouted unable to hold back all the tears and emotions she wanted to express towards him for years.

She held onto him tightly as she wailed mumbled apologizes over and over again as her ran his finger through soft tassles of silver hair. Planting gentle kisses along her neck he smiled softly.

"It's ok...I'm here now."

* * *

A/n

Yeah...don't worry there's a lemon next chapter. I just wanted them to get those emotions all out of the way.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Quirk-Play Part 1

**A/n**

**Lemon warning!****I don't own anything,but please enjoy!**

* * *

Her breathes felt shallow in the small studio room. His lips running along side her neck and collar bone leaving small traces of love bites.

She didn't care about the aggressive action of possession...she had already belonged to him and him alone.

"I-Izu..ahh..more.."She moaned softly into his ear. Her hands gripping tightly against soft green locks as she felt his teeth graze her delicate skin.

To Izuku it was a over whelming stimulation to the senses. Being a more reserved teenager meant he hardly had experience in this are, yet instinct took over as he did what felt right.

Mixing sexual tension and his touch starved nature lead him to exploring more of Tetsu's body. As his lips worked along her neck his hands focused more on the lower portions of her body. Roaming his hands of her curvious hip structure and her tight abdomen. The strong muscle underneath his finger tips being the fruit of her labor. They worked hard at being heroes and their bodies were proof of that.

"Izu..." She whined lightly making him reel back into reality. Looking up into her gentle eyes he placed a chided his on her slightly red bruised lips.

"S-sorry I kinda blanked out for minute." He said sheepishly,as Tetsu blushed madly. She removed the silk scarf with a curt m oi tion of her hand exposing the rather enormous mounds that he neglected. Light pink nipples hardened from arousal as Izuku stared wide eyes at her.

"Y-You can touch them..." She whispered slowly grabbing her breast slightly. Even though seconds ago he clung to her body kissing her wildly his hormonal mind couldn't yet register the bare breast in front of him.

He couldn't lie to himself when he thought about touching them back in middle school. Her uniform always clung tightly to her chest or she would just bind them which caused her cleavage to be more pronounced.

A clampy hand reached out to touch the mouch gripping it in his hands.

_"There so soft!"_

Experimentally he gave a light squeeze causing a light mew to escape the lips of Tetsu. The girl looking off to the side as her whole face was fluster from both arousal and embarrassment.

Izuku on the other hand was having a field day. His mind still processing his actions as he played and kneaded her breast. Curiously though he watched her reactions as squeezed or pinched along the sensitive areas of her nipples.

"Ahh!" Tetsu moaned lightly as Izuku continued his assault on her breast switching from pinching to sucking on her breast needly making the poor girl gasp in pleasure.

"Izu!" She said his name loudly as she felt a wet dampness begin to build between her legs. Hearing his name encouraged him as he squeezed and sucked hard grazing his teeth along her perked nubs.

Tetsu moaned loudly as she felt a pressure and heat build more and more making her toes curl in pleasure as she felt her senses go blank.

"W-Wait! Izu..I'M CUMMING!" Tetsu screamed gripping Izuku's body closer to her as body shook in her first climax of the night.

Izuku pulled away slightly to see the rather pleased sight of Tetsu before him. Her neck and breast covered in love bites raging in various sizes. Her body clad in sweat as a small puddle formed beneath her from her wet panties. Her cum flowing down her thighs relentlessly.

Instinct kicked in again as he got between her thighs sliding the soaked garment off her body. Before Tetsu could even react she felt the rather hot breathes against her now visible flower.

"W-wait!" She panicked shamelessly cover herself. She blushed at how lewdly wet she was,but she paid it no mind.

"W-was I going to fast?" He questioned dumbly,but innocently making her smile softly.

"Y-yes ,but you made me feel really good...but it's unfair." She said with a smirk which made Izuku quirk an eyebrow.

"First off one of is wearing _way _too much clothing right now." She pointed at Izuku's still clothed body compared to her rather naked state.

"Also this guy..." She traced her finger around the constricted bulge in Izuku's gym shorts with a toothy grin. "...Looks like he needs some attention."

Gulping at her boldness he took off his shirt along with his shorts only leaving in his now tented boxers.

_"Thank god there not all might themed."_

"I was kinda expecting All might underwear." She giggled slightly,but focused more on his rather built body. Scars of various sizes littered his torso and arms as her eyes ran along the edges of his hardened muscles.

"Lay down." She commanded with a unfamiliar tone as Izuku layed him along the bench.

Grabbing the silk scarf she tossed away early she tied both his hands above his head. Izuku In surprise only watched her carefully in the corner of his eyes.

Tetsu grabbed the lube and condoms from her bag as she made her way back towards a patiently still hard Izuku.

"I'm gonna do something...kinda different." Her tone a bit more focused than earlier. Opening the bottle of lube she poured it along her breast and body rubbing in as a substitute oil.

Lifting one leg over him she lowered her body against his as her breast rubbed up against his chest.

"Now you remember what my quirk can do right?" She questioned as Izuku nodded a bit confused by the question.

Before he could question her though her skin turned a soft silvery color. Her skin now had a cool metallic feel to it, but still soft and plush to the touch.

_"Wait...her quirk makes her heavy,but she feels so light..."_

"Neat, huh?" She smiled playful as she began to grind her body against his. The metallic softness giving him a new sensation he's never felt before.

"Looks like something back there is just as happy." She spoke playfully grinding her plump ass against his still clothed cock. The friction causing him to groan in pleasure.

Hearing his labored breathes she began to grind harder against him causing his breathes to become more shallowed and labored.

"T-Tetsu-chan! I'm gonna-" He didn't finish as he felt the weight on him dissapeared before it reappeared.

Tetsu had changed her position from facing him to facing the rather hard monster that Izuku kept to himself. She slide the annoying fabric off him releasing the now pulsing member she only dreamed of. She wasn't in anyway a pervert,but looking at his rather thick member made her gulp in anticipation.

On the other end Izuku's face was buried in the wet confines of Tetsu's pussy. Action took over as his tongue began to lap against her folds making her moan.

Not wanting to be beat she took a small lick of the tip. It tasted salted ,but she began to taking more tentative licks along the side before taking a the pre-cummed tip into her mouth.

Izuku had never experienced a blow job before,but he thanked whatever deity or being for creating the technique. He was also very thankful that Tetsu knew _not_ to use her teeth.

The pleasure he felt was immense as he felt her tongue swirl around the tip greedily lapping up the pre-cum.

Tetsu was also feeling the familiar build up ,as Izuku's tongue was hitting all the right areas. Especially when twirled his tongue in such a way that her clitoris felt immense pleasure that made her almost gag on his gag on his cock.

"Mmhmp mmph mmmph!" Izuku tried to speak ,but couldn't as he was almost drowning in Tetsu's juices. On her end though she perfectly understood what he meant as she felt hot cum gush into mouth. His cock pulsing rapidly as he subconsciously thrusted into her mouth.

Trying her best she swallowed as much of the thick seed in her mouth,but some gushed out her lips dripping down onto her breast coating them in thick layer of cum.

Both slightly exhausted laid next to each other panting slightly. Though this was only the foreplay as their night hasn't truly begun yet.

* * *

Else where a monitor illuminated a dark room as a individual watched the duo in action.

"There is no way this happening" The individual shouted at the monitor,but continued to watch whether it be in disbelief or morbid curiosity.

* * *

**A/n**

**I'm not gonna lie...I'm kinda iffy about this chapter. I only ever wrote one lemon,but I felt like this first part could have been way better. Also I wanted to do quirk foreplay ,because for some reason I felt like Izuku would be that type of guy to really be into that!**

**Also thank you for reading and please ,pretty please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7: Quirk Play Part 2

**A/n**

**Lemon warning!! I don't own anything Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Panting slightly his head reeled in the pleasure of his high. His stamina was not yet peaked as he glanced over to beautiful and sexy sight of Tetsu next to him.

Her body covered in his Mark's, cum and the layer of sweat giving her the most erotic look he's ever seen. No longer restless he rubbed his his index and middle finger against her soaking folds inticing a moan from her.

"W-Wait...ahh... I already came twice already!" Tetsu tried to voic, but the fingers that were teasing her were now replaced with something thicker and harder. She watched almost tranced as a the tip rubbed her clitoris in such a way her body shook violently at just the mere touch.

Lust turned into possessiveness as he looked down at her with powerful eyes. The intense look made her blush ,but it wasn't just lust in those eyes.

It was love too.

"Tetsu-chan...you're so beautiful." He whispered lightly to her. The world slowly stopping as an intense pleasure came over. Right when he said those words he pierced her delicate flower in one thrust.

Izuku was in another realm of pleasure. His only desire was focusing on the needs and desires of Tetsu before him. He bucked his hips wildly thrusting in her most deepest parts.

"AHH~! Ahh!~! " Were the only coherent sounds leaving her drooling lips. Her face contoured into such a lewd one that slobber began to drip from her mouth down to her bouncing breast.

Over and over he hit the deepest spots in Tetsu's core that she had felt him in her stomach almost.

"Tetsu.." He groaned before turning her on her stomach lifting her ass up. The sounds of flesh smacking Intensified as her plump ass smacked harder and harder against his hims. Her breast swaying rapidly at his speed.

"Fuck!! Tetsu I'm gonna cum soon!" Izuku stated feeling her tighten around him. His thrust becoming more savage and wild in nature. Tetsu on the other hand was stuck on such a massive pleasure high his words barely reached her. Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder her eyes had hearts in them as her face held a slutty glow to it.

"Cum in me please! I'm all yours and only yours!" She yelled as tightening sensation knotted up in her pussy.

He didn't need any extra encouragement than.

The girl he had always wanted...

The girl he had always craved for...

The girl he had always loved...

Was his and his only.

"Testu! I love you!" He said and that's what caused it all to start. Without warning he came inside her as Tetsu felt something hot and warm course throughout her as a searing oragasm enveloped her being. Wrapping his arms around her he continued to thrust until he had felt like he had nothing left.

The two collapsed in their own puddle of sweat as he began to pull out. Once out thick white cum over flowed from her pussy in dangerous amounts.

"So much..." She panted slightly resting her head on Izuku's chest. His energy now spent as he held her close to him.

"Izu...I love you too." She whispered softly placing a gently his on his chest as both teens layed there in their afterglow.

* * *

Mineta watched blanking at his computer monitor.

The perverted boy didn't move from his seat at all. His eyes still glued to video feed of the studio as he watched Tetsutetsu and Izuku hold eachother in a loving embrace.

To a typical person he had the best black mail ever. He had black mail on every girl actually.

He could easily manipulate Tetsutetsu to his will by threatening the image of Midoriya to the public. He could get so many favors from all the girls to get as many girls as he wanted.

All it took was a click of button and he could have it all.

"No."

Instead...something completely different happened.

Mineta closed the video feed...and deleted the file.

He deleted all the files. Every single last one of them. Every picture of every girl he had took a interest in. Every video of the girls changing in the locker room.

Even his personal Momo spank bank he deleted.

He deleted **Everything.**

Leaving his desktop he has crawled into bed wrapping his blanket around his tiny form.

Big tears pouring down his face as he cried. They weren't tears of sadness,but ones of pure rage.

Rage towards himself.

Rage of him even thinking about black mail actually made him sick to his stomach.

He maybe a pervert,but...

_"I still wanna be a cool hero..."_

Sniffling in his bed he made promises not only towards himself,but to others as well.

"I promise I'm g-gonna change..." He sniffled again with slight determination.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna be a cool hero too!" He shouted holding his covers closer to him as he still cried to himself.

* * *

"Izu-kun...promise me something please..." Tetsu begged slightly as her grip tightened against Izuku. Shifting his head lightly he stared into the rather serious of his lover.

"I'm really terrible at academics...I'm r-really impulsive...a bit rude...I'm pretty stupid...and I can't c-cook well.." Tetsu started stuttering slightly under each word she spoke. Izuku was about to say something until she placed a finger on his lips.

"I always loved you...I was just scared. Afraid of how I was back than. I know you said you'd never forget ,but..." Small tears welled in her eyes as she stared into warm emerald green.

"I don't wanna lose the one person who had always loved me...promise me you'll stay by my side please..." She begged slightl as her tears started to flow again. Izuku just held her close rubbing circles gently against her back.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere..

I'm here and I always will be." He placed a soft kiss aganist her forehead as both of them held eachother as sleep took over them. Small smiles upon there sleeping faces.

* * *

**A/n**

**So I have news...there is only one more chapter in this story.****I am finally almost concluding a story that I had worked and put a lot of effort into.**

**Some of my other major stories are still gonna be continuing,but they are reaching there conclusion as well.**

**I really wanna thank all of you for supporting me and my writing. Your patience and feedback are the back bones of my stories.**

**Thank you and please review!**


	8. Epilogue

**A/n**

**So here is the final chapter...I'm not gonna lie I was super fond of this story.****But alas I have to keep writing better stories!**

**So please enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

If someone told Izuku he was gonna be the number one right after graduation he would have probably would have asked if you had a time traveling quirk.

After the fall of the Leauge Of Villians ,and the defeat of Shigaraki at his hands he was proudly announced the new symbol of peace.

That was 5 years ago and now he's living the life he's always wanted.

Well...with a few extra surprises as well.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look dads on the tv!" An excited 4-year old girl shouted at the tv. She had green fluffy hair,but with traces of silver highlights. Her big green eyes stared widely at the TV screen as a hero in all green fought a group of low rate villians.

"Daddies so cool!!" The young girl yelled excitedly as her mother entered the room with a grin on her face.

"He sure is isn't he?" A well aged Tetsutetsu spoke as her daughter rushed to hug her leg. The little girl.had the biggest grin on her face as she held onto her mom.

"Mommy are we gonna have Katsudon for dinner when daddy get home?" The little girls eyes sparkled as she looked up at her mother. Tetsu couldn't really deny that smile,but she had to be the bad guy at some point.

"No we had that yesterday you need to eat your vegetables remember?" She chided her daughter. The little girl pouted as she gave her mom a glare.

"Haru..." Tetsu tried saying, but the little girls face held strong as the imfamous puppy dog eyes appeared along with big watery tears.

"Fine! But you will eat your vegetables without complaint tomorrow! Got it!" Tetsu tried reprimanding her daughter,but the little girl just grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say mommy!" She said turning her attention back to the televisions.

Sighing Tetsu made her way back to.the kitchen as she began to prepare dinner.

"Geez...I really shouldn't let her hang with Kirishima-kun anymore."

Tetsu smiled to herself as she looked out the window with a nostalgic feeling in her heart.

It had been five years since she had finally married Izuku. Five of the best years of her life.

She had some of her best memories with Izuku.

She remembered their first mission together at Fatgum's agency. Their first date at Dagobah beach, and the time he proposed to her at the park they hung out at as kids.

She remembered the very small wedding that they had planned together. Her mom and Izuku's crying fountains of tears along with Kirishima calling it the "manliest wedding".

Than the day her beautiful Haru was born.

Her life had never felt so complete before, but she knew she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I'm home!" A warm voice called from the front and the shuffling of feet was heard from the living room.

"Daddy!" Haru yelled as she jumped into the waiting arms of Izuku. He had hugged her tightly as he swung her around playfully still in his hero costume.

Tetsu leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and smiled softly at the scene before her.

"Welcome home." She said softly as a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

Izuku seeing his beautiful wife smiled softly as well as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"It's good to be home." He whispered gently making Tetsu blush even more.

"Gross!!! Bleghh!" Haru yelled still in Izuku's arms as they both began to laugh.

They wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

* * *

"So tell us grape Juice...how does it feel to finally be in the number 10 Hero? After a long time you've strived to get noticed you are finally in the top 10 along with a few other members of your graduating class?" A man in wacky suit questioned to the camera as he spoke to a rather smirking Mineta.

"Well I can honestly say, I'm happy and proud to be here." Mineta said with confidence as a few girls in crowd swooned at this.

"Well what inspired you? What inspired the playboy Grape juice to become an outstanding hero?" The man questioned.

"Well it all started with a guy who broke his bones and the delinquent girl he fell In love with..."

* * *

**A/n**

**Yup had to cut it short,but it is finally completed! Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
